


My Epiphany

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: BTS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Clingy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, Hybrid AU, Mild Language, Scent Marking, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: When a potion experiment goes wrong and turns you into a dog hybrid, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin takes you under his wing helping you adjust to your new self.-----Prompt Credit: Ungnyeo's "Hybrid Worldbuilding". [ Completed ]
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Series: BTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Before the Storm

You were a normal 7th grade witch, who wanted nothing more than to do well with your exams and after graduating from Hogwarts, wanted to run a pet shop for muggles.   
Your friend, Park Hae-young, was just as normal. But she had some things you didn’t. For example, a loving and caring boyfriend whom her parents adored. Not only didn’t you have a boyfriend, but your parents were so overprotective that half the guys you had dated had run off in fear of being turned into a frog. Heading up the magical staircase toward the Fat Lady. You smiled as you stood among the 7th years, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th years a few meters behind. Your House was particularly popular, since Kim Seokjin was found here. He was known as the most handsome guy in school, and rightly so. He was in your year, although from what you had heard, he acted nothing his age. Kim Namjoon, in the 6th year and a prefect, turned to everyone with a small smile. “Our password is ‘Pheonix’, so I hope no-one will forget it.” Some of the 6th and 7th years laughed before piling into the Common Room.   
With Hae-young at your side, you ascended the stairs to the female dormitories, quickly settling in. An hour or so later and practically everyone was hanging out in the common room. You were sitting quietly in between Hae-young’s friend group who were chatting about the cutest guys in your year, some occasionally mentioning Seokjin. You had your face buried in a book called ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’, looking through everything attentively while sometimes putting a sticky note on a particular page. You sighed as it neared midnight, still not setting the book down. “Y/N-ah, come on. It’s getting late and we have Quidditch tryouts first thing tomorrow morning, so there’s no use in being tired. With an over dramatic sigh, you closed the book, heading up with your friend. What you hadn’t noticed though, was a handsome guy watching you go up the stairs, paying no mind to his friends. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you woke up a few minutes late, but getting dressed fast enough not to miss breakfast. When you entered the hall, eyes trained on you from all around, you shyly took your place at the Gryffindor table, Hae-young frowning at you. “Took you long enough.”  
“Oh shut up, I was barely 3 minutes.” You snapped back with a smile, dishing up. 

“Isn’t she the girl who’s top in our classes? What’s her name… Y/N?” Taehyung asked his hyungs curiously. Namjoon nodded absentmindedly at the question, laughing as Jin stuffed food into his mouth. Jungkook was busy playing rock-paper-scissors with Jimin and Yoongi was talking to a bouncy-ass Hoseok. “Jin-hyung, your gonna choke.” Yoongi warned him, a grin on his face. Jin just shook his head, eating slightly slower as if it would help. You ate happily, enjoying the food that soon vanished from your plate. Walking out of the Hall with a sigh, you went toward the Quidditch field, already having told yourself that there was no way you were going to try out, thinking it was a waste of time. Of course, you didn’t judge those who did try out, it just wasn’t your thing. You’d much rather help Mrs. Lee with the Hippogriffs. Either way, you made your way to the stands, watching as the guys got onto their brooms and into position, Mr. Longbottom blew the whistle, watching them fly around. You watched curiously, eyes following the Seeker and Keeper in particular. Seeker was none other than Kim Seokjin himself, the Keeper being one overly excited Jeon Jungkook.   
You couldn’t help but cheer loudly when Seokjin finally caught the Snitch, your voice standing out among the rest of the ‘Jin Fanclub’. You turned a light pink when he looked at you pointedly, head tilting slightly. Running down the field to avoid his and his friends’ stares and whispering, you almost fell, cursing under your breath. _How much more can I embarrass myself?_ You thought with a hiss. 

The day coming to an end at your Potions class with Mr. Joo, you seemed relieved. The day had gone slowly, and you were more than a bit disappointed when you found out your Care for Magical Creatures classes only took place tomorrow. You were making a potion that could supposedly shrink or enlarge any medium sized animal. Mr. Joo had brought with him a border collie, and several enlargement potions. At the end of the day everyone would test to see if their potion worked, and you were generally pretty good with Potions class so you were confident in yourself.   
Standing next to Ryong Joo-eun, a girl whom you knew disliked you, for unknown reasons, you felt slightly on edge. Instead of taking some unicorn hair, you accidently took dog fur, throwing it into your potion. What came next was a bright flash and some screeching, because when the light had cleared and everyone came back to their senses, you were standing there covered in water and sprouting ears and a tail. 

“What… The actual. Fuck?” You heard Min Yoongi mutter from the other side of the room, your reflection showing in the body-length mirror that was coincidentally placed next to him. Eyes going wide, you screamed, grabbing at the ears atop your head. 


	2. Introductions long Overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule:   
> Mondays, Wednesdays & Fridays. ^^

You felt like fainting. What the hell! Why did you have ears and a tail? You turned your head to Mr. Joo, gaze questioning. Almost immediately, he told you to go to the Hospital Wing, sending you with Park Jimin; another one of the 6th years. He walked with you sheepishly, making sure to stay behind you and hide your tail. Such a gentleman. You thought as you walked inside the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey looked at you, eyes widening for a second. She ushered you onto the bed, and after you explained what had happened, she not only scolded you for your stupidity but tried multiple ways to rid you of your newly acquired physical features. She tried using spells, potions, at some point even trying to pull them off of you, all to no avail. You were sitting there, tears forming under your eyes. Why did it have to be you? When Mr. Joo came, he explained that the dog hair that you had put into the potion caused some sort of mutation potion, and that you were probably gonna have to adjust to the new changes. You left for your Common Room a few minutes later, hiding yourself from the view of other students. When you reached the Fat Lady’s portrait, her eyes widened slightly. “What happened to you?”   
“None of your business…” you said coldly, muttering the password. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that I can’t hear you.” The portrait said just as coldly, a smirk on her face when you looked up at her pointedly, saying the password a bit louder.   
“There we go. Make sure not to pee on anything.” You closed the door behind you harshly, smiling when you heard the slightly muffled squeal coming from the other side. Tiredly, you placed yourself in between your friends, who were whispering as you entered. “What did I miss?” You asked with a small smile, everyone suddenly going quiet. Hae-young cleared her throat after a moment of silence, before she and her friends got up. They quickly walked off, looking at you strangely as they did so. “Sorry, Y/N. But I don’t think we can be friends anymore…” she said, slightly nervously. You shot up, eyes wandering her face. “You're pulling my leg, right?” You said with a hopeful scoff, hoping above everything that she was just messing with you. She warily shook her head, awkwardly patting your shoulder. “Sorry.” 

You stood there, absolutely dumbstruck. You noted uncomfortably how many eyes were trained on you, waiting for your reaction. Seokjin and his friends stood behind you, some of them whispering while others (including Jin) looked at you with some sympathy. Sniffling, you crouched down in front of the fire, holding your knees to your chest and hiding your face as you started crying quietly. Jin felt as if it was his friends who had ditched him as he watched your shoulders slump. He wanted to walk over there and comfort you, but didn’t wanna draw anymore unnecessary attention to your crying form. Jin clears his throat, saying some nonsense about being tired and heading upstairs, when in reality, he just couldn’t watch you crying. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, you found that people were looking at you strangely and distancing themselves from you during meals. You had slowly started getting used to the stares, grabbing your food and sitting at the farthest edge of your house’s table, eating in silence as you heard whispers all the way from the other side of the hall about the ‘hybrid’, or the ‘freak’. You cursed your newly heightened senses, wishing you could just turn it off somehow. It took a particularly loud comment by Ryong Joo-eun for you to finally snap. You stood up in your chair rather dramatically. You walked right over to her, looking at her with something other than hate, but it sure as hell wasn’t love, either. Jin, who had been coincidentally placed next to the mean girl, was watching you nervously. “Say that again.” You snarled. Like… actually snarled. She took a breath before standing up. “Say what again? That you’re a filthy half-breed who should be sent away?” Joo-eun snaps back snarkily, blinking innocently. You clench your teeth, tail laying stiff beside you.   
“Just when I thought you had actually grown up.” You muttered before rushing out of the Hall, not bothering to look back as she cursed at you. 

After the incident, you had sat as far as you possibly could, pressing down on the ears on your head, muffling the muttering and whispers when someone suddenly joined you. You looked up skeptically, seeing none other than Kim Seokjin himself. You gave him a questioning look. “What? Here to tell me how much of a freak I am?” You ask darkly, looking at him as he eats. “No, actually. I came to inform you that we’re now friends. I’ll sit with you during meals, and hopefully we can get to know each other a bit more.” He said, smiling at you charmingly. You decided that it was best not to get into yet another argument, sighing before continuing with your food. “So, did someone make a bet?” You asked curiously, lifting a brow at him. He almost choked on his food at the comment, clearly caught off guard.   
“What? No. I just thought you could use some company, and what better company than Kim Seokjin?” He grinned at you confidently, and you somehow couldn’t find it in yourself to not smile back. “See,” he said with a chuckle, “I even got you to smile.” 

“Well then, Seokjin. It’s nice to meet you.” You say, holding out your hand tentatively. He smiles at you coyly, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently. You freeze, your cheeks flushing immediately. “Likewise.” He grins happily at your shocked expression, laughing as he continues stuffing food into his mouth. _This is going to be interesting._ You think with a smile.


	3. Vanilla Ice-Cream

You were happy it was a Saturday. That meant one, you could wear some normal clothes, and two, you had the whole day to yourself. You could do basically anything you wanted to. And that alone made you more cheerful than what you were usually. You threw on a gray beanie, an oversized white hoodie, some ripped jeans and yellow sneakers. You had thanked yourself for making holes in all of your clothing (where they were needed, of course) since it saved you time in having to make them now.   
You walked down the stairs, not expecting to see Seokjin standing by the door, looking at his watch expectantly. When you stopped halfway down the last step he looked back at you, smiling brightly. You took in his clothes. His hair was slightly ruffled and he was wearing a pair of glasses. The cream coloured turtle-neck sweater that he was wearing actually brought to light how broad his shoulders were, something you hadn’t noticed before. He was wearing white jeans and some ankle-high creamy brown boots. When you realized that you were ogling, you cleared your throat, looking away with a small blush creeping up your neck. He grinned at you knowingly before straightening up.   
“Nice hoodie.”   
“Thanks…” You muttered awkwardly before you were practically being dragged outside of the Common Room. “Where the hell are you taking me?” You asked as you struggled to keep up with the guys’ long strides. He chuckled, shaking his head before finally stopping in front of the library. “I thought we could start the day off by looking for any books that might help us understand how to get you back to normal. Then we can go out for some ice-cream, or something.” You smiled at him, nodding enthusiastically before going inside. You both went to different sections of the library, meeting up by one of the bean bags to read through the different assortment of books. You don’t know how long you both sat there just reading through the books in a comfortable silence. Finally, after what seemed like hours, you stood up, sighing in defeat. “I didn’t find anything…” You mutter sourly. He looks up at you before nodding in agreement. “Nothing in here either. Sorry, Y/N. We can look at some more tomorrow?” He offered getting up as he put his book down.   
“No, let’s not bother. How about that ice-cream, hmm?” He smiled, nodding. You left the library babbling on excitedly about what kind of ice-cream you were going to get and how delicious it was going to taste. After grabbing your vanilla ice-cream, you both went to sit in a small patch of shade near the lake. At some point you had laid down and watched the clouds as they passed, Jin joining in soon enough. “That one kind of looks like a dog…” He said, pointing to a cloud directly above you. You chuckled, pointing out one you had thought looked like a bunny, and he had coincidentally named it ‘Jungkook’. You laughed, thinking it did kind of look like the boy you had seen him hang out with just days prior. 

“Why did you approach me, Seokjin? I mean no-one else did, and you were constantly surrounded by people who said bad things… So why approach me?” You asked suddenly, sitting up and looking at him as he sat up too. He sighed, shrugging slightly. “Honestly? I felt sympathetic toward you. You had been rather popular before what happened, and when you got the new additions,” he motioned toward your head and tail. “You became popular but for the wrong reasons. So I thought that you could use a friend.” You hadn’t even realized that you were crying until you heard the sniffle. Jin looked over at you, eyes widening. “No, don’t cry! I didn’t mean it like~” You threw your arms around his neck before he could finish his sentence, effectively cutting him off. He put one arm around your waist, trying his best not to fall over. Before you could think about what you were doing, you rubbed your face against his, moving to his neck a few moments later. He froze at the action, cheeks flushing slightly. He pushed you away after coming to his senses, laughing as you whimpered cutely. “What was that about?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly.   
You blinked at him. Clearing your throat, you tried to explain. “Uhm. I’m… Not entirely sure, but I didn’t know I’d do that! Honestly! I think it might be something about… scenting? I don’t know.”   
He chuckled before nodding. “Alright, scenting. Just don’t do it in public, okay?”   
“Why not?” You questioned, a frown on your face. He smiled gently. “Because people are going to think it’s weird, and we preferably don’t wanna give them more of a reason to come at you.”   
“I guess you're right.” You said with a sigh. As the sun set, you started up toward the castle. 

Back in the Common Room, you stopped him as he was about to go upstairs to his dormitory. “Hey, uhm… Seokjin?”   
“Yes?”   
“Thank you for being so patient with me. I appreciate it.” You said, your nose scrunching slightly at how embarrassed you were. He chuckled.   
“No problem, Y/N. See you tomorrow.”   
“Night.”   
  
\-----------------------  
Jinnie's Outfit:   
  
  



	4. I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late update! It was (coincidentally) because I didn't write ahead of time -_-  
> I'll make sure to get the next chapter out tomorrow and to follow schedules ^^.

The next day, you find yourself more cheerful than usual. You can’t help but think that you’ve found a friend who’s going to stick by your side no matter what happens, and that makes you happy. Ecstatic, even.   
You hop out of your bed and put on your outfit for the day: An orange beanie, black jeans and black ankle boots, with a nice creamy coloured jacket to top it all off, your ‘LOL’ printed navy blue top underneath. You practically barrel down the stairs, expecting to find Seokjin standing there, like before. Instead, you met with a few students from your year whom you don’t recognize. After asking around, you’re told that Seokjin went down to the lake with his other friends. You went on your way, down to the lake, skipping a few steps every now and again. _It’s expected,_ you thought with a shrug. _He **does** have other friends besides myself. I shouldn’t blame him for that._ You thought determinedly before finally making it outside and praising yourself for wearing a jacket. The autumn (nearing winter) breeze was enough to make you shiver. You walked down the stone steps, stepping onto the dampish grass and taking a whiff. Even before you got your heightened senses, you liked the smell of damp grass. You smiled. Swiveling your ears around, you easily heard Seokjin talking to his friends, so you made your way over to the noise. 

“Are you two dating?” You heard a semi-familiar voice ask bluntly. You could sense the slight tension between the 7 men, and you wondered what they were talking about. “Who? Y/N and I? No! We’re not dating!” Seokjin exclaimed, a mixture of embarrassment and something else laced in his tone. You heard a few of the men sighing collectively before a familiar voice piped up: “Why’s she so… Touchy, then? She’s not forcing anything onto you, is she?” Your ears fell back against your head, hurt at Namjoon’s words.   
“Yah! She wouldn’t do that! It’s just a side effect…”   
“Of the potion?” Jungkook asked. Seokjin nodded. You were still quite a ways away from them, so clearing your throat you walked up to them with a smile, as if you hadn’t heard anything. “Hey, Seokjin! Sorry to interrupt. I heard that you would be down here with some of your friends.” You smiled at the others kindly, bowing slightly before looking back to Seokjin. He smiled, clearing his throat slightly.   
“Hey, Y/N! Sorry. They practically dragged me down here.” He laughed, and you couldn’t help but smile. “Anyway, these are the guys. Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon (you should know him), Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and our Golden Maknae, Jeon Jungkook!” You smiled at them all when their names were called, and they did the same, although you noted how uncomfortable Yoongi and Namjoon seemed about the whole interaction.   
“Well, Y/N, it’s nice to meet you! I think you’ll fit right in!” Hoseok told you, smiling brightly. You smiled back at him, guessing that he was the mood-maker of the group. After a few moments, everyone sat down, Seokjin and your back’s facing the lake while the others looked at you both. You sat rather close to Seokjin, feeling a bit nervous.   
“So, I’m pretty sure you all have some questions. Feel free to ask them now.” You said with an inviting smile.   
“Can I touch your ears?” Taehyung blurted, Jimin almost immediately hitting him at the back of his head. “Yah! You can’t ask someone that!”   
You laughed, smiling at him. “Sure, I guess. I’ve never actually thought of it.” With a boxy grin, Taehyung leaned forward slightly and reached out. You ducked your head slightly as he gently touched your ears. You froze at the contact. 

_What the…_ Before your thought could finish you found yourself leaning into the contact slightly, causing Taehyung to giggle childishly. “I guess you have a lot in common with your four legged counterpart.” Seokjin muttered, his voice unreadable. After another second or two Seokjin finally told Taehyung off, smacking his hand lightly. You pouted as the petting stopped, but sat back down, blushing when you saw everyone looking at you curiously. You cleared your throat before changing the subject: “Any other questions?”   
“Are you two dating?” Yoongi asked, keeping his tone polite. You almost choked on your own saliva. You put your hands up, shaking them violently while coughing slightly. “No, no no. We’re not dating.” You said, your face going red. Seokjin smirked at you slightly, but made sure not to show it to the others.   
“Right, now that questions have been asked and answered, I hope no-one thinks there’s something wrong with her hanging out with us?” Seokjin said, looking at his dongsaengs pointedly. The others shook their heads, smiling at you slightly. After a while of chatting and laughing at Jin’s shamelessly cheesy dad-jokes, everyone headed outside. Just before entering the school, you swore. “Seokjin!”  
“Yeah?”   
“I think I left my beanie down at the lake, I’m gonna go get it and then I’ll catch up!” Seokjin nodded at you with a smile before joining the rest of the guys, hooking his arm around Jungkook and Yoongi’s shoulders. 

You walked back down to the lake, spotting your beanie somewhere near a large oak tree. Picking it up, you dusted it off before walking back to the castle.   
“ _Carpe Retractum_!”   
You froze as you heard the spell being cast, the golden rope wrapping itself around your waist and pulling you back at an extreme speed, you back hitting the oak tree’s trunk. You fell down with a huff, gasping for air. Your ears swivelled at the sound of something being pushed into the dirt behind the tree trunk, something being tied. There was a moment where someone came rushing at you, hitting your head before putting something on your neck and locking it before tying the rope into a small slot and pulling away. As you regained your breath and the ache in the side of your head ebbed away, you saw Ryung Joo-eun and her posse of friends cackling at you as they pointed their fingers. “Hey there, _mutt_. I hope you continue to use that collar of yours. A gift from yours truly,” She smiled cruelly, you reached for the lock that was making sure the collar stayed on, but your hand was electrocuted. You hissed, snarling at her. “Yeah, we’ve made sure you can’t take it off. You should really learn to keep your wand on you, you know? Anyway… Enjoy the rest of your night.” She laughed as they walked off. With an angry bark, you rushed after them but were pulled back because of the rope around your neck. You leaned back against the oak tree, slowly starting to cry, berating yourself for keeping your wand in your room during weekends. 

Back at the dorm rooms, Seokjin is worriedly looking at his watch. “She should’ve been back by now, right?” He said under his breath. When Joo-eun and her friends came back with a smug look on their face and whispered something about a ‘half breed’, he knew something was wrong. He rushed out of the dorm room, flying down the staircases and outside. When he saw a form tied to a tree, he rushed over.  
“Y/N?” He asked, his heart breaking as he saw your puffy eyes and chapped lips. “Jin…” You said, your voice wavering. He looked at the lock, reaching for it and getting electrocuted before taking out his wand.  
“ _Alohomora_!” He said. The lock opened, and he quickly removed it, taking off the collar in the process. You wrapped your arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.   
“Jinnie…” You cried, his heart lurched as he wrapped his arms around you in an attempt to comfort you. 

He brought you back to the common room, curing the wounds you had gotten from trying to rip the rope. He let you cry, silently vowing to make sure you never got hurt again. 

“You’re alright, Y/N. I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it xD   
> Not used to writing 1.398 word chapters lol. <3


	5. Into the Dark

After yesterday’s incident, you started showing more clinginess toward Seokjin, with Seokjin being patient as ever. You remember that practically right after he had calmed you down, you had refused to let him go back to his dorm. He had gently tried removing you from him, saying that if you got caught people would be inclined to think they were dating. You had replied with a monotone ‘ _Then let them!_ ~’, stunning Jin into silence. You had taken a moment before hurrying off of him, pushing away and almost falling on your way up the stairs. Seokjin had sat there, the words replaying in his head before he cleared his throat, stood up, brushed off, and walked to his dorm room. 

You slowly berated yourself as you put on your school robe, making sure to take your wand. You sighed as your tail wagged slightly. Taking a deep, calming breath, you walked down the stairs. You made sure to look as professional as you possibly could, trying not to flush when you saw Seokjin standing with the rest of his friends. Yoongi looked at you, smirking. “I’m guessing you're the reason why Seokjin came late last night?” You looked from a smirking Yoongi and then to a smirking Seokjin. You coughed, waving your hands wildly.   
“No, no. Nothing happened, I _swear_ ~”   
“We know, noona. There’s nothing to worry about.” Taehyung said, smiling his boxy smile and dragging Jimin and JK along for their class.  
Yoongi chuckled before walking off coolly, Hoseok and Namjoon at his sides. You looked at Jin before sighing. “You had to tell them?”   
“No, they just had a hunch.” You grinned, smacking his arm playfully before walking off. Jin noted how you were walking particularly close to him, but he didn’t say anything; he didn’t think it was necessary. You stood with him in Potions, bickering over the right way to stir the potion. In Charms you laughed at Namjoon who almost turned the professor's book into a squirrel. Defence against The Dark Arts was spent listening to the professor’s speech, later complaining about it. For your Flying class, Jin teased you for being a scaredy cat on the broom. You swore at him, and got scolded by the teacher.   
You were finally done for the day, sitting at your House’s table. You were talking to Jungkook about how he had to help Jimin earlier in your Flying class because he kept falling off the broom when you were very _rudely_ interrupted.   
“Hey, dog. Are you and Seokjin-oppa dating?” You looked at her, dumbfounded. “Ex-- excuse me?”   
“I asked, if you and Kim Seokjin are dating.” The girl snarled, pointing a finger at you.   
“What? No, we’re~”   
“You know how much hate he gets because he hangs out with you? You know he just hangs out with you because he pities you, right?” The girl snapped, cutting you off. You noted the tears forming, so you quickly stood up, speed walking out of the hall.   
“Hey, hey~” Seokjin took your arm gently, looking at you worriedly. “Y/N, why’re you crying? What happened?” He asked, looking from the 7th year and back to you. You bit down on your lip harshly, pushing past him and running outside. You heard him shout at the girl for a moment before running after you, so you ran harder. Faster.  
Tears streaming down your face, you ran into the Forbidden Forest, not knowing where else to go. Seokjin stopped just outside the forest.   
“Fuck…” With a sigh, he pressed further into the wood, calling for you hastily. He called for you continually, rubbing at his arms. The first bit of snow had started falling, and a breeze had arisen. _She’ll be fine,_ _Seokjin._ _She’ll be okay… right?_ Seokjin thought, his teeth chattering slightly. He cursed under his breath as he heard a twig breaking underneath his own feet, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He didn’t do well in scary situations. To what extent would he go for this girl? He scoffed, not even knowing himself. “Y/N! Y/N, come back, please!” 

You were standing behind a tree a few meters ahead, a hand covering your mouth as the breeze made your cheeks sting. Taking a breath, you cleared your throat. “Go back, Jin. You’ll freeze out here.” You called, your voice shaky. You could hear his chattering teeth and how he rubbed his arms. It made your heart lurch. You must’ve been out here for at least 2 or 3 hours. He didn’t have the extra body heat that you had seemingly acquired. “Jinnie, please~” You sobbed, biting your lower lip. “You’ll freeze to death~”  
“Then come with me…” Jin said slowly. You sniffed the air, and could tell something was wrong. Just as you moved from the tree to look at him, his eyes drooped and he fell. “Seokjin!” You screamed shrilly, lunging at him and catching his head. You huffed as you pulled his head into your lap. “Seokjin? Seokjin, please stay awake…” You whimpered, your ears were pinned to the back of your head and your tail wrapped around Jin’s torso protectively. Looking around hurriedly, you saw a tree which had a hollow in the trunk. Perfect. You thought. Hastily, you grabbed Jin’s jacket, pulling him into the trunk. It wasn’t very spacious, but it was something. Jin’s eyes were open, but you couldn’t tell if he was fully conscious or not. Either way, you propped him against the back of the trunk. Thinking of something, you took your jacket off, the breeze hitting you full force. Quickly, you got onto his lap, wrapping his arms (and therefore his jacket) around you, moving closer to him and wrapping your arms around his torso, your tail subconsciously slithering around his waist. “Y/N…” he began, teeth chattering slightly. “Just shut up, okay? I’m just keeping you warm, okay?” You said, hoping that it made it more okay for him. He chuckled slightly. “I was just gonna say that you're warmer than you probably should be.” You scoffed, freezing when Jin nuzzled into your neck, pulling you closer (as if he actually could). He sighed into your neck.   
“Like a heater…” He muttered before kind of dozing off. You sighed.   
“I’m sorry for dragging you here…” Was all you could think of saying before slowly closing your eyes.


	6. I'm Fine

** Seokjin’s POV (Point of View)   
  
  
**

When my eyes opened, I felt oddly warm. The last thing I remember is being propped against some kind of wall… I look around, rather confused as to my surroundings. That’s when I look down and see your hair. My brows furrow, more confused than 30 seconds ago. I look over your head to see my arms locked around you. It’s then that I realized why I was so overly warm. It was because of _you_. I huffed slightly. _I guess we learn something new every day, huh?_ I thought before gently nudging you.   
“Y/N… Y/N it’s almost midnight. We have to go back now.” I say softly. After a few moments of me shaking your shoulders, you wake up. You look up at me, going from half awake to worried in an instant.   
“Are you okay? You’re not feeling cold anymore, are you?” You asked worriedly, eyes scanning my face and checking if I’m alright. I chuckle slightly, nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”   
You nod, getting up and putting on your jacket. After you leave, I feel so much colder than I was. Which I mean, I understand. “Right. We have to get back. Just, stay by me, okay? We don’t want you passing out again.” You say with a dark laugh, taking my hand and leading me out of the hollow trunk. I didn’t pay attention to the fact that I just spent around 2 to 3 hours in a tree trunk, because that would make me think of everything living _inside_ of that trunk. And that was not a pleasant thought to have, especially considering that I was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, ya know? 

Before my mind could wander off, you lead me out of the forest. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but I guess it hadn’t been more than 15 minutes. Which makes sense, I guess. You could probably smell our trail coming in, so you could just trace it back. Now without trees surrounding us, I could also feel the breeze more clearly. Shivering, I pulled you forward this time, rushing up the stairs with you not far behind me. Looking back, I slowed down slightly, remembering only then that you were a short-ass and therefore couldn’t keep my pace without practically jogging. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?” You asked after we started walking at a decent pace.   
“Yeah, I’m completely fine.” I reassured you with a large smile on my face. My heart seemed to skip a beat when you smiled back, your eyes glinting softly under the moonlight resonating off of the castle walls.   
I had always failed to tell you just how pretty you were. Of course, you weren’t at _my_ level of beauty, but you weren’t far off. Sure, there were a few things that some people might’ve found unattractive, but to me they’re just another thing that makes you _you_. I continued smiling as I turned back, continuing up the stairs.   
“So… Why did you run off like that? Even if you’re slightly closer to an animal than before, it doesn’t mean you're invincible, you know?” You laughed nervously, rubbing the back of your neck. 

“Yeah… Sorry about that. I only realize now that it was stupid. It’s just that… Do you really get hate because you hang out with me?” You asked in a small voice, avoiding looking at me properly. I couldn’t help but scoff. “I probably do, but no-one actually tells me anything to my face.” I say with a smirk.   
“Not only because of my friends, but also because they have no balls.” You laughed, and I grinned. “So you won’t stop hanging out with me?” You asked nervously, ears pinned to your head. Having a bit of a lightbulb moment, I reached my hand out, scratching at the base of your ears. You looked confused for a bit before leaning into the touch. Pulling my hand away, I smiled at you. “No, silly. And you don’t have to feel bad about it either. It _was_ my choice to hang out with you.”   
You smiled up at me cutely before heading further up the stairs.   
When we arrived back in the Common Room, I relished in the comforting warmth. _Thank you, fire._ I thought with a smile, looking at the crackling flames before going up toward my dorms. Before I could even go up the 3rd step, you grabbed my arm, turning me around.   
“You’re sure you’re okay?” I rolled my eyes, laughing.   
“Yes, Y/N! I’m fine!” When you opened your mouth to retaliate, I pulled you into a gentle hug with a smile, my eyes closing slightly. Pulling away, I bit my tongue so as not to laugh at your completely red face.   
“What did you do that for?” You asked, your brows furrowed cutely. I shrugged, winking. “You’re warm.” 

Your mouth fell open, gawking at me. I laughed then, and it brought you back to your senses. With a small hiss, you smacked my arm and ran up the stairs to your dorm. I fell onto my bed with a smile gracing my (beautiful) lips. 


	7. By the Firelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise again for the late update T-T  
>  Enjoy the endless fluff :3

You wake up early, but go down for breakfast later. There’s absolutely no way you can face Seokjin after what happened… Right? Right. But you were starving, so you went down anyway. Entering the hall, you heard JK being hit by Jin. “Do you wanna die? Nothing happened last night, okay? Cut it out!” Seokjin whisper-screamed at the youngest, and you laughed slightly before sitting down with them. Yoongi eyed you with a smirk on his face, clearing his throat and looking at you as you innocently dished up and ate your food.  
“Have fun with Jin-hyung last night, Y/N?” He asked smugly, eliciting a choking sound from you. Seokjin hit your back worriedly, and after some coughing; you threw a piece of chicken at Yoongi, causing everyone to laugh happily, Hoseok almost falling off of the bench. You looked at Jin, a small smile gracing your lips as you looked away blushing slightly. He was also smiling, and you found that you weren’t as nervous as you thought you would’ve been after the events of last night.   
You go throughout the rest of the day pretty normally, although the guys note how you seem more excited and cheery than you were yesterday. 

“Why so _annoyingly_ cheerful? I thought that was Hoseok’s job…” Yoongi asked with a raised eyebrow, Hoseok hitting his arm. You shook your head slightly, smile widening as you neared Hagrid’s Hut for your last period. “It’s Care of Magical Creatures today!” You said with an excited giggle before rushing forward after seeing a Hippogriff standing in the middle of one of the large fenced off pens.   
“Holy _crap_! They’re so much bigger than in the books!” You squealed excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. Yoongi rolled his eyes.   
“Of course they are, dummy.” Hoseok said with a light laugh, Jin eyeing him slightly. You barely listen to Hoseok’s comment, more focused on looking at the creature in front of you. You always loved the Hippogriff lessons, besides those of Niflers and maybe Unicorns… But still, it was among your favourite lessons.   
“Mornin’ class. Welcome to yeh first Hippogriff lesson o’ the year!” Hagrid said happily, watching you curiously. He smiled as he saw your bright smile. He had noted how you were generally the most enthusiastic about his class, which made him happy. “I’m sure yeh all know by now how teh handle the ol’ Hippogriff, right?” Hagrid said. A collective ‘ _yes_ ’ was heard throughout the gathered students, and as soon as Hagrid asked who would like to go first, your hand shot up into the air, causing some to laugh while pointing fingers. Seokjin frowned at the collective laughter, but since you didn’t seem to notice anything, the frown disappeared after a while. “Right, come on up, Y/N!” Hagrid said with a smile. 

Grinning, you jumped over the fence, straightening your poster before walking a few steps toward the Hippogriff, whose name was Silverstream. You bowed deeply, waiting patiently for the Hippogriff to bow back. When she did, you stood up, maintaining eye contact before gently stroking it. You actually liked visiting the different magical creatures found on school grounds, but had found less time during your adjustments. After a few more moments of stroking Silverstream, you back up, still maintaining eye contact until you hopped back over the fence. During this time, Seokjin had watched you quite fondly. He found it adorable at how excited you were when seeing any magical creature, and he had noticed this even before he actually came to know you fully. He _did_ find some irony within it, considering you could probably be considered some kind of hybrid and therefore a magical creature (if you took centaurs into account, it would make sense for you to be classified as such). As everyone took turns greeting the animal, you started going on and on about how Hippogriffs were often confused with Griffins, which you thought made _no_ sense but then again… He stopped listening there.  
You’re babbling continued all the way back to the common room, and Yoongi finally told you: “If you don’t shut up, I will curse you.” Which made you quiet, although not without a pout.   
Everyone was now in the common room, you and Jin sitting on the carpet placed in front of the fireplace, Jin’s face buried in some book he had found in the library while the rest of the guys bickered about the best pop song, causing you to eye roll. Several times.   
You couldn’t tell how long you had just sat there next to Jin, occasionally reading a sentence or paragraph until you finally snapped.   
“Jin…” You whined, pouting at him. _Nothing… Really, Seokjin? Why do you do me like this!_ You thought, your pout intensifying. As you continued to pester Jin, Jimin pointed this out to the rest of the group, eliciting giggles and knowing looks. After another 30 minutes or so of just calling for Jin and tugging on his sleeves or pushing his book, you smirked. 

“Seokjin- _oppa_ …” You called again, dragging the ‘oppa’ out and looking at him expectantly. With a sigh, he put his book down. “ _Fine_.” With a triumphant grin, you practically tackled him, rubbing your face against him and hugging him tightly. He chuckled, smirking as he replied the ‘oppa’ in his mind, butterflies in his stomach. “You know… You’ve become more high maintenance. Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just tiring.” He said matter of factly, scrunching his nose as you hugged him with a content sigh. He wished he could tell you that being this affectionate made his heart beat faster…   
“Mhmm.” You said nonchalantly, not really paying any mind to his semi-offensive comments. Jin leaned into the hug ever so slightly, not minding the stares being sent their way. 

_Screw them,_ he thought. _So what if she’s different? At least I’m the one getting cuddles…_ He grinned. 


	8. Surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late update 2nd time in a row TT.  
> I started writing too late, and to make sure writing was at it's peak quality I decided to leave it for today. My greatest apologies TT. Thank you for all the hits and kudos, they're are highly appreciated. <3

Being one of the colder days, you dressed up warmer than usual. The snow was pretty deep, although not deep enough to make it hard to walk or move around. When you went down to Hogsmeade with Seokjin and friends, you saw many students laughing as they threw large snowballs at each other. You smiled as you watched a group of 1st years running around, screaming as they shoved snow in each other’s faces.   
After hearing a few ‘complaints’ from the other guys, you had thought it would be best to quote, ‘share’, Seokjin with his other friends. You had realized that you had indeed become a bit more nagging toward Seokjin in particular, feeling most comfortable and close to him, that the other guys had started feeling slightly left out. So, on your trip down to Hogsemade, you had decided to let him hang out with his other friends, too.   
Namjoon and Hoseok were dragging Jin along toward Honeydukes, Taehyung and Jimin running away from an armed Yoongi, the snowball in his hand huge. To your surprise, Jungkook was actually walking with you, hands by his sides as he watched you curiously. You tilted your head slightly, smiling at him warmly and causing him to blush. You giggled. “What’s so funny?” He asked, covering his face.   
“Just you.” You smiled as you walked alongside the maknae, mind drifting slightly. “Aren’t you curious?”  
“About?”  
“Why I’m walking with you…?” You shook your head. “I was, but I’m guessing it’s so that I don’t feel left out?” JK nodded sheepishly, his trade-mark bunny smile appearing.   
You smiled at him, ruffling his hair slightly. “Aww, you softy. I appreciate it.” You said warmly, smiling at him. He smiled back as you walked in a comfortable silence. 

Seokjin scoffed from inside Honeydukes when he saw your little exchange. Why’re they smiling so much? He thought, poking at his eggs. “Hey, dad~” Seokjin sent Hoseok a glare, earning giggles from Namjoon, “I meant to say dude, sorry.” He coughed with a mischievous smile. “You okay? You look pissed.”   
“Do I?” Seokjin asked with an innocent tilt of his head. “Well yeah, hyung. You kinda do.” Namjoon said. “Something up?”   
“No, I’m fine, thanks kids.” The due frowned as Jin laughed happily. 

When you finally joined the others inside of Honeydukes, you were glaring at the ‘95 liners pointedly, Yoongi unable to keep himself from laughing. “Why’re you laughing?” Hoseok asked curiously, looking back and forth from you and then to the 95’ers and back to Yoongi. “She-- she~” Yoongi wheezed. You laughed, sitting down beside Seokjin who was looking at you with his head tilted in confusion.   
“She actually fuck~” Jimin started before being cut off.   
“Language!” The rest of the group said in unison, causing Yoongi to laugh harder. “She _freaking_ tackled us, Jin-hyung! Your crazy ass girlfriend tackled us, because we threw snowballs at her and Jungkookie!” Jimin screamed, clearly heated, but a large smile on his face. You only laughed, shaking your head as you ordered Jin’s dish, seeing as it looked quite good. While you ate your food, the other guys looked at Seokjin questioningly, addressing the fact that you didn’t deny the ‘girlfriend’ title. Seokjin just smirked at his dongsaengs, mouthing something and causing some to snicker while others slowly face-palmed ( _cough_ Yoongi _cough_ ). Barely an hour later and you were heading back to the castle, since Yoongi, Taehyung and a few others had started complaining about the cold.   
You walked back with Seokjin this time, standing comfortably close. With a sigh, Seokjin took your arm, pulling you off to the side. “Jinnie? What’s going on? Is there something wrong?”   
“No, it’s not that~” You gasped, grabbing his face and turning it around, looking for any injuries. “Did you get hurt? Are you okay?” You asked worriedly, your eyebrows furrowing questioningly as he took your hands in his and just held them by his side.   
“Listen, Y/N… I need to get something off my chest.” You nodded hesitantly, wondering if there was something wrong. “I’m not sure when, but I’ve finally had my epiphany, Y/N. I like you, a lot~” He laughed nervously, scanning your face. But it was blank. You were so shocked, you felt like fainting.   
“Wait, Seokjin… Are you telling me you like me? All this time, I’ve been… you know, touchy feely and you’ve liked me?! Jin that must’ve been _so_

Before you could finish your sentence and realize what was happening, Jin had stepped forward, his hands now cupping your face as his lips were placed gently and gracefully on yours.   
  
\---------------------------  
Jin's Outfit:   
  
~”


	9. Suppressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is the last time I update late TT

You hadn’t even realized that your eyes had fluttered closed as his lips brushed against yours, opening your eyes slowly as the butterflies subsided and he pulled away. You swallowed after a moment, Jin watching you carefully. Just as he was about to apologize for going over the line, a smile spread across your face, jumping toward him and kissing him again, briefly, before pulling away with a small blush. He smiled down at you. “I’m taking that as a ‘Yes, I like you too, Kim Seokjin’?” Giggling, you nodded happily. He put his hand out for you, letting you take it and going back toward the castle together, smiles radiant. 

“Finally! We’ve been waiting ages!” Jimin says, his eyes no longer visible with the large smile on his face. You smiled at him warmly, sitting beside Jin in the confines of the common room, by the fire. “Congratulations.” Namjoon said, causing an abrupt ‘congrats’ from the rest of the 6 men. You can’t help but smile widely, noting how Jin subtly puts his arm behind your back, his hand brushing ever so lightly against your side. With a small grin, you lean into him, hiding your laughter at his sharp intake of breath. Sure, you were touchy before, but it had a different meaning now. A few hours later, it was only you and Seokjin by the fire, cuddling in a comfortable silence. Seokjin leaned his head onto your shoulder, a content sigh escaping his lips. You chuckled, kissing his temple quickly. His eyes went wide, looking at you with a blush. “Yah! You have to warn me about this stuff!” He says heatedly, looking away from you to hide his ever growing blush. You just giggled. “Fine, fine. I make no promises, though.” He muttered something under his breath, smiling widely before putting his head back to its previous position. You leaned into him, eyes closed comfortably.   
“So, guess what?” Jin suddenly asked, breaking the silence, although his voice was soft in your ear. “What?” You asked lazily.  
“A girl came up to me earlier today, just before you came down from your dorm room. I told her no, and instead of making up some lame excuse like what I normally have to do, I could tell her that I already have a cute girlfriend…” He finished, the small smile evident on his face. You huffed, turning around to face him. “You better do that with every girl, you hear me? They have to know for sure that you’re taken. Don’t go around being all flirty flirty, you hear me?” Jin chuckled.  
“Are you by any chance… jealous?” He asked. Your ears pinned back against your head as a blush creeped its way onto your cheeks. You huffed slightly, before answering him: “Of course I am… My boyfriend’s handsome. I can’t have other girls around him.” You say. Jin just smiles down at you warmly, not expecting the compliment.   
“Okay. Then you have to do the same.” He said. Your brows furrowed. “Do what?”  
“Don’t flirt with other guys. No, don’t even get near them.” He said firmly, squeezing you slightly closer to him for extra emphasis. “I’m a guy who gets easily jealous, so keep that in mind, okay?” He said, leaning down to kiss your cheek affectionately. You smiled widely, nodding. If you had confirmed with your voice, you would’ve surely embarrassed yourself. An hour or so later, you both left for your dorms. 

Thursday morning you greet Jin at the table with the rest of his friends, ignoring the whispers. Word spreads fast in Hogwarts, after all. You rubbed your face against him quickly before sitting next to him. You went throughout the day, but you slowly noticed how he was getting more and more agitated. Finally, at your last period he snapped. “Piss off, Y/N!” He pushed past you, walking off with tense shoulders and head slightly bowed. It was only back at the common room where you confronted him. 

“Why did you snap at me?” You asked, voice wavering slightly. He looked up at you from the book he was reading, slowly getting up. Nervous, you just stood there. 

When he slumped, tears falling from his eyes and running down his face, you could only walk to him and hug him as you both slid down toward the ground. 


	10. By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the late ass Chapter. I've had to write on my phone, so chapters might seem shorter than before, unfortunately. Thank you all for your patience and for continuing reading this fic, it means a lot to me ^^.  
> Please enjoy further chapters, and look forward to the end :))

"Jin..?" Seeing your boyfriend (it was a bit weird calling him that, you thought) just burst out crying not only worried you, but had your heart aching painfully. "Jinnie, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" You questioned worriedly as you allowed him to hide his face in the crook of your neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist as his cries turned into sobs, your heart aching more as your tried your best not to cry either. What the fuck had happened? Was he alright? Would he speak? 

He sniffed, and you rubbed his back soothingly. He'd talk when he felt ready to do so. "Y/N..." He whimpered, voice wavering slightly as he pulled away to look at you. His eyes were all puffy and red, his lips pouted. You took his face in your hands, wiping away stray tears with the back of your thumb, pulling him back towards you and running your hand through his hair soothingly. He whimpered as he dug his face further into your shoulder. You bit back a sob, not at all enjoying whatever pain he was going through. 

"Y/N," he started, sniffling again. "What's up, sweetheart?" You asked in a small voice. He'd ask about the nickname later; "I found out that my grandmother died, Y/N. A few days ago..." He sobbed again, balling your clothes in his fists, wishing he could just fall through the floor. He didn't exactly enjoy seeming this... This weak, in front of you, of all people. But somehow you made it seem alright. Everything would be alright if he was by your side. "Seokjin... Why didn't you tell me?" You asked, your voice masked mostly with worry and sympathy, but he caught the hint of hurt in your words. He sniffed again, breathing in your scent as his breathing calmed down, evening out a bit. "I didn't want you worrying about me..." You laughed, causing him to look up at you questioningly. You just smiled at his pouting lips, kissing his temple and hugging him closer. "Kim Seokjin, you idiot. I love you, worrying about you is my job." He froze slightly at your words. You just said the three big words. So...  Casually.  Smiling, he sighed and just melted into your touch, liking the way his face was comfortably hidden in the crook of your neck. The way your hands ran through his hair calmly, massing his scalp. He closed his eyes, sniffing in your scent and relaxing in your arms completely. You smiled softly. You were beyond happy that you had been able to stop his crying, somewhat. You guys stayed there in the common room for the rest of the night, happily cuddling. You were woken up when you felt slight shaking in your arms, ears pinned slightly as your tail wrapped around Seokjin's leg protectively. "Aww, Jinnie." You muttered tirely, resuming your comforting motions as he balled up next to you, pressing his face deeper into your neck, holding your clothes tighter. After an hour or so, you went back to bed. You were quite happy the next day. You would have classes until lunch and then you would be starting your 2 week break. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief when you finally came down the stairs, dressed up pretty decently. When you got to the stairs, you saw Jin waiting for you. Although, the guys were looking at him and being extra nice.  He must've told them,  you thought with a small smile. When you got down the stairs Seokjin looked at you, smile spreading affectionately across his face. "You look pretty." He stated simply, holding out his hand for you to take. You smiled back, blush tinting your face slightly. You walked to and from classes hand in hand, arms brushing ever so slightly as you swung them. He smiled at you warmly, eyes filled with awe. He admired you, so much, for trying to brighten his day as much as possible. He could tell. You were smiling more often, telling stupid knock knock jokes ('Knock knock' 'who's there?' 'Brittany Spears' 'Brittany Spears who?' 'Knock knock'... 'who's there?' 'OOPS I did it again!'). He would kiss you, but he was apprehensive to do so, yet. He would have to get used to being able to kiss you. With a chuckle, he continued walking with you. 

Finally, it was the end of a very tiring and boredom filled day. Everyone had packed their stuff and were starting to board the train to get back home, some riding home with their parents. Just before you could start leaving for the train, a hand clasped around your wrist. You turned around, looking at Seokjin with your brows furrowed. "Seokjin..?" You asked lightly. He lauded nervously, letting his grip on your wrist become gentler. "Uhm. I was wondering, if maybe.." He took a deep breath, looking at your eyes before his eyes darted back toward the floor. "You could come stay with me during the break? Or at least just a week of it? I want you to meet my family..." He said nervously. You smiled, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

"Of course! I'll call my parents. You can come stay with me the other week, right? Meet my parents, too?" You asked, ears poking up excitedly while your tail wagged. He grinned, nodding solemnly. You squealed, ushering him to get you guys a room. You arranged with your mother, and they agreed. You seemed to excited and happy to decline. Getting on the train, you went to the room in which Seokjin and the guys were, curious as to why Jin was red in the face, Taehyung was rubbing his arm with a scowl and the others were laughing. Raising a brow you took a seat next to Seokjin, snuggling into his side happily, telling him about your parents being okay with it. He smiled, kissing your head. Your face went pink, so you hid it by snuggling further into his side. He said it was probably gonna take a few hours or so for the train to stop in his little town somewhere in the middle of nowhere, so he said you should get comfortable. And you did, you even fell asleep. He chuckled, leaning his head against yours and slowly closing his eyes. What lay ahead for your relationship, he was unsure. But as long as you stayed by his side, it wouldn't matter. 

"Jin!" Seeing your boyfriend (it was a bit weird calling him that, you thought) just burst out crying not only worried you, but had your heart aching painfully. "Jinnie, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" You questioned worriedly as you pulled him toward you, allowing him to hide his face in the crook of your neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist as his cries turned into sobs, your heart aching more as your tried your best not to cry either. What the fuck had happened? Was he alright? Would he speak? 

He sniffed, and you rubbed his back soothingly. He'd talk when he felt ready to do so. "Y/N..." He whimpered, voice wavering slightly as he pulled away to look at you. His eyes were all puffy and red, his lips pouted. You took his face in your hands, wiping away stray tears with the back of your thumb, pulling him back towards you and running your hand through his hair soothingly. He whimpered as he dug his face further into your shoulder. You bit back a sob, not at all enjoying whatever pain he was going through. 

"Y/N," he started, sniffling again. "What's up, sweetheart?" You asked in a small voice. He'd ask about the nickname later; "I found out that my grandmother died, Y/N. A few days ago..." He sobbed again, balling your clothes in his fists, wishing he could just fall through the floor. He didn't exactly enjoy seeming this... This weak, in front of you, of all people. But somehow you made it seem alright. Everything would be alright if he was by your side. "Seokjin... Why didn't you tell me?" You asked, your voice masked mostly with worry and sympathy, but he caught the hint of hurt in your words. He sniffed again, breathing in your scent as his breathing calmed down, evening out a bit. "I didn't want you worrying about me..." You laughed, causing him to look up at you questioningly. You just smiled at his pouting lips, kissing his temple and hugging him closer. "Kim Seokjin, you idiot. I love you, worrying about you is my job." He froze slightly at your words. You just said the three big words. So... Casually. Smiling, he sighed and just melted into your touch, liking the way his face was comfortably hidden in the crook of your neck. The way your hands ran through his hair calmly, massing his scalp. He closed his eyes, sniffing in your scent and relaxing in your arms completely. You smiled softly. You were beyond happy that you had been able to stop his crying, somewhat. You guys stayed there in the common room for the rest of the night, happily cuddling. You were woken up when you felt slight shaking in your arms, ears pinned slightly as your tail wrapped around Seokjin's leg protectively. "Aww, Jinnie." You muttered tirely, resuming your comforting motions as he balled up next to you, pressing his face deeper into your neck, holding your clothes tighter. After an hour or so, you went back to bed. You were quite happy the next day. You would have classes until lunch and then you would be starting your 2 week break. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief when you finally came down the stairs, dressed up pretty decently. When you got to the stairs, you saw Jin waiting for you. Although, the guys were looking at him and being extra nice. He must've told them, you thought with a small smile. When you got down the stairs Seokjin looked at you, smile spreading affectionately across his face. "You look pretty." He stated simply, holding out his hand for you to take. You smiled back, blush tinting your face slightly. You walked to and from classes hand in hand, arms brushing ever so slightly as you swung them. He smiled at you warmly, eyes filled with awe. He admired you, so much, for trying to brighten his day as much as possible. He could tell. You were smiling more often, telling stupid knock knock jokes ('Knock knock' 'who's there?' 'Brittany Spears' 'Brittany Spears who?' 'Knock knock'... 'who's there?' 'OOPS I did it again!'). He would kiss you, but he was apprehensive to do so, yet. He would have to get used to being able to kiss you. With a chuckle, he continued walking with you. 

Finally, it was the end of a very tiring and boredom filled day. Everyone had packed their stuff and were starting to board the train to get back home, some riding home with their parents. Just before you could start leaving for the train, a hand clasped around your wrist. You turned around, looking at Seokjin with your brows furrowed. "Seokjin..?" You asked lightly. He lauded nervously, letting his grip on your wrist become gentler. "Uhm. I was wondering, if maybe.." He took a deep breath, looking at your eyes before his eyes darted back toward the floor. "You could come stay with me during the break? Or at least just a week of it? I want you to meet my family..." He said nervously. You smiled, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him tightly. 

"Of course! I'll call my parents. You can come stay with me the other week, right? Meet my parents, too?" You asked, ears poking up excitedly while your tail wagged. He grinned, nodding solemnly. You squealed, ushering him to get you guys a room. You arranged with your mother, and they agreed. You seemed to excited and happy to decline. Getting on the train, you went to the room in which Seokjin and the guys were, curious as to why Jin was red in the face, Taehyung was rubbing his arm with a scowl and the others were laughing. Raising a brow you took a seat next to Seokjin, snuggling into his side happily, telling him about your parents being okay with it. He smiled, kissing your head. Your face went pink, so you hid it by snuggling further into his side. He said it was probably gonna take a few hours or so for the train to stop in his little town somewhere in the middle of nowhere, so he said you should get comfortable. And you did, you even fell asleep. He chuckled, leaning his head against yours and slowly closing his eyes. What lay ahead for your relationship, he was unsure. But as long as you stayed by his side, it wouldn't matter. 


	11. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being predictable.   
> Sorry, guys T~T.

You've just arrived at Seokjin's house, and quite honestly, you're terrified. His house is... Big, to say the least. You had never cared to ask about his home or if he was rich, because it didn't really care, but compared to your mid class-ish home, it was magnificent. You looked at Seokjin pointedly, but he only gave you a warm smile. "Don't worry, okay? They'll love you." You smiled at his comment, nodding as he walked forward and you followed behind. 

You stood beside Seokjin as he knocked on the door, his hoodie slipped over your head. What if they didn't like the fact that you were... Different? Would they be as okay with it as Seokjin was? You could only hope, because the door was opening. 

"Yobo! He's home! Our baby boy's finally back!" Mrs. Kim screeched, hugging a eye rolling Jin close to her chest. "Oh, you have to send letters more often, Jin." His mother scolded with a smile. When she looked over his shoulder, she saw a shyly smiling girl wearing one of her son's hoodies, which was a good 2-3 sizes too large for you. She smiled when you bowed respectfully. "Hello, Mrs. Kim. It's nice to finally meet you." 

"Likewise! Is that one of Jinnie's hoodies you're wearing?" She asked. Flushing, you looked down at the plain white shirt. You nodded sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. His stuff are comfortable..." Jin's mother only laughed, covering her mouth and whispering in your direction: "I know what you mean, I used to wear Jin's father's hoodies a lot, too." 

"Eomma! Stop gossiping, for Merlin's sake!" Jin said, rolling his eyes more, although there was a small smile plastered on his face. "Are we supposed to just stay outside? Let us in, Eomma!" 

The inside of the house was even more extraordinary than the outside of the house, a nice pastel blue with a redwood flooring and a nice mixture of furniture, the colors matching up even though it was so colorful. 

"Wah... Your house is amazing!" You exclaimed, eyes sparkling with awe. Jin laughed, nodding slightly. "I guess." You turned around when you heard the creaking of stairs, and another equally handsome man, presumably Seokjin's brother whom he failed to mention, was coming to greet you with a big smile. You smiled back at him, cheeks a bit red.  Do good looks just run in the family? I mean his mother is gorgeous. His brother is handsome. What will his father look like?  You thought as you bowed to Seokjin's brother. "My, my my. I guess Jinnie was able to find a girl after all?" 

"Oh shut up, Seok-joong." You giggled from beside Seokjin, smiling at his pout. "Unfortunately, my husband is currently out buying groceries, but he should be back before dinner." You nodded as Mrs. Kim, smiling happily. 

"Right then. I'll show you around. You don't mind sharing a room, right?" A blush creeping up your neck, you shook your head. Seokjin smieked at you slightly, and you couldn't help but smack his arm with a pout. He laughed, taking your hand and dragging you upstairs. When you got into his room, you smacked his arm repeatedly. "How dare you embarrass be in front of your family!" You screech, grabbing a pillow from his bed and chucking it at him. Laughing, he lunged back and threw you over his shoulder, you now laughing and smacking his back weakly. He threw you onto the bed with a smile, chuckling at your flushed face before kissing your cheek. Your eyes closed and nose scrunched, you giggled. He smiled at you before helping unpack. "Did you tell them?" 

"About what?" With a pointed look, you wagged your tail furiously while also pointing to your ears. He laughed, nodding. "Why d'you think they didn't comment on your very obvious tail?" You hadn't even worried about your tail. You were only really worried about your ears. Face palming, you took the hood off, letting your ears swivel around freely. You then went back down for dinner, and met Mr. Kim, a very nice middle aged man. He was just as good looking as his sons. You felt a bit... Ugly. But, you chastised yourself for thinking badly of yourself. And anyway, Jin wouldn't be complimenting you every 10 minutes if you were ugly. 

"This food... Is amazing. Please, teach my parents how to cook!" You muttered, smiling shyly as Jin and his family laughed at your little plead. You stayed up until just past 9pm with Seok-joong, going through old family photos and at some point playing a video game. When you went back to Jin's room, he looked at you with an angry pout. "What's up with you?" You questioned, your smile slowly fading. "Why're you spending so much time with my brother?" Seokjin's genuinely hurt tone of voice made your ears pin to the back of your head. You walked to him and hugged him warmly, tail wrapping around him. "Oh, you big, jealous baby. I was looking through some pictures, and he played some video games with me." Seokjin huffed, hugging you back. He sighed as you pulled away, his hands on your waist keeping you from completely pulling away. "The fuberals tomorrow." You pulled him toward you, playing with his hair soothingly as you felt him take in a rattling breath. Your heart went out to him, and his family. They had acted so normal, you had partially forgotten about the real reason that you agreed to stay here with him for the week. 

"Y/N..." Jin's voice broke the comfortable, although sad, silence. 

"Mm?" 

"I never mentioned that I can play instruments, right?" You pulled away quickly, mouth agape. "What? No!" He chuckled, face lighting up at your expression. "Which ones?" 

"Guitar and Piano." He said, you smacked his arm playfully. "Show me." He smiled at you before taking your hand and leading you down the stairs and taking you through a set of double doors you had failed to notice earlier. When you entered the room, you saw a collection of different instruments. A nice (but expensive looking) Guitar, a Violin and Piano. "Wah... Very musical, aren't you?" Laughing heartily, Seokjin nodded, making you sit next to him in front of the plain white Piano. "Who plays the Violin?" 

"Mom." Seokjin said simply, a soft smile gracing his lips at your shocked face. After a few moments, he finally began playing. You focused on his hands and the way his fingers moved over the different keys, leaning against him as you watched him play. Jinnie, feeling confident, began softly singing a Lullaby that his mother had sung to him when he was little called Magic Island. Your eyes drooped closed, leaning against his shoulder was all too comfortable. A minute or so later, and Seokjin was carrying you bridal style back up the stairs and into his room, where he layed you down on the bed, having removed the hoodie. Slowly, he layed down beside you, watching you lovingly as you slept. 

He moved a strand of hair from your face, smiling when you leaned into the touch. His hand hesitated a bit as his thumb brushed against your cheek, and you made a small 'umph' sound before moving closer to him. He chuckled lightly, kissing your temple. "I love you, you lil' puppy." He muttered, falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a hard, long day for everyone. But he was no longer scared, because he wasn't alone anymore. 


	12. Day of Dread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month...   
> I apologize oof. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any mistakes. I'll try and edit the whole series a bit at some point, idk.   
> Thank you for any and all kudos, reads, subs and bookmarks. It's all heavily appreciated.   
> Much love,  
> The author.

It was just around 6am, and the light was very dimly shining behind the curtains. Not anywhere near enough to make you wake up, but enough to tell you you had to get up so that you could be ready at 8am for the funeral. You stretched your legs slightly, finally noting the slight weight against on your stomach. Looking down you saw Seokjin's arm draped over your waist, hand resting limply on your stomach. You could now also feel the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed calmly, breath fanning lightly against the back of your neck. 

As much as you wanted to stay, you cautiously moved from underneath him. You were just about to swing your legs off the side of the bed, but there was a small 'umph' and tightening around your waist. Seokjin pulled you back, lifting his head to place it in your lap instead. You chuckled, shaking your head slightly before running your hand through his hair, unable to resist the inciting silky blackness. He huffed, wishing you would just lay back down. Surely you didn't need to get ready this early in the morning? 

"C'mon, babe. Get off. I have to get ready." 

"It's not even 7..." He whined, too tired to freak out at the use of pet names. You apologized quietly before shoving his face, finally able to squirm out of the bed and stretching properly. "Yah! Why the face?" 

"I asked you nicely the first time."

"Evil." 

"Shut up." 

He turned around to continue his sleeping until you forced him to wake up at some point before 8am. You were wearing a black dress that reached just above your knees with some nice heels to match. You had made sure to bun-up your hair, applying very little makeup. Some light lip gloss, a light blush and some semi-dark eyeshadow. After making sure you were done at 7:30am, you turned around and walked back toward Jin's side of the bed. With his shirt pulled up slightly from shuffling around leaving his back exposed and therefore leaving your heart in a state of panic. 

Clearing yourself of all thoughts, you lightly shook him. "Seokjinnie? You have to get ready." You said lightly, crouched by the side of the bed to level your eyes with his. You brush some strands of hair away from his face, heart aching at his heavy sigh while he opens his eyes. "I wish we could just not go..." He muttered. You smiled softly at him, kissing his forehead encouragingly. "No you don't. Get ready, okay? I'll go downstairs so long." He nodded as he finally got dat up, watching as you left to go downstairs. 

You went down the stairs slowly, lifting your head only at the last step. You saw Seokjoong with his hair nicely styled and wearing an ironed out black suit. He smiled at you sadly, welcoming your hug. "You look beautiful, Y/N." 

"So do you~ I mean, you're handsome. Not beautiful, not that you aren't but~" Seokjoong's laughter cut you off, seeming to have lightened the mood. "Sorry." You said with a small smile. He shook his head, welcoming the lighter mood. 

"Oh my, Y/N! You look gorgeous, sweetie!" You smiled at Mrs. Kim, bowing respectfully as you hugged her. "So do you." You hugged Mr. Kim as well, making sure to compliment his hair, which had been styled using gel. And it looked good. Finally, Seokjin came down from the stairs and your breath hitched.  I've been blessed by Merlin...  You thought. He was absolutely gorgeous. How even... You complimented him continuously as he smirked. You hugged him tightly, interlocking your fingers as you made your out of the house and into the carriage that would take you to the venue. 

The funeral went smoothly, for the most part. There was a lot of crying involved, and even though you didn't actually ever get to meet Seokjin's grandmother, you cried as well. Maybe it was just because you were absorbing the sadness around you but this time it was Seokjin gently comforting you while fighting back tears of his own. When the service finished you went around to introduce yourself to Jin's other family members, but quickly you found yourself taking an early leave after feeling the energy slowly draining from the man glued to your side. You got to the house before the other household members, so you took to kicking off your heels, feeling  free.  You had Jin go change into something more comfortable while you made him some soup, after making sure he had eaten only going to change into some clothes. A gray sweat and one of Seokjin's turtle necks. You joined him for a nice 2 hour nap. 

Waking up, you both went out to the garden, deciding to water the plants instead of lounge around doing nothing. Jin was too lazy to just water the plants normally so he used the hose. Scaring himself shitless when one of the neighborhood cats suddenly jumped out at him, going after one of the many gnomes. Only after you started breathing properly, and still laughing at him, you grabbed a towel. He was scowling at you as you forced him to sit down in one of the chairs hanging around the place, drying his for him. He started sniffling slightly, pulling you closer and pressing the side of his face into your stomach. 

"I miss her, Y/N." He said, crying softly. You furrowed your brows, lightly rubbing against his back, occasionally muttering a 'It's okay, you can cry'. After he calms down slightly, he pulls away to look at you lovingly. 

"Thank you. For staying here with me during this rough time. I appreciate it a lot." He says, pulling you in for a gentle, but passionate kiss. Pulling away you run your fingers over his cheeks, taking in his different features that you loved so much. "Of course, sweetheart. Anything." He smirked now, raising a brow. 

"Actually, since when do you use pet names so often? 'Sweetheart'? ' Babe '?" You smacked his arm with a laugh at his shocked expression. 

"Yah! What was that for?" He scolded with a grin. Sticking your tongue out, you moved away and walked off. "Hey, where you going?" 

"No, leave me alone. I just wanted to be sweet."

"Y/N come back!" You turned around and flipped him off before laughing and screaming hysterically, Seokjin bounding after you as you ran back into the house. 


	13. How to Be A Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, on time!   
> Also, this is the first chapter I've actually edited, so enjoy? 😂

Finally, you go back to Hogwarts for your final week of OWLs. Seokjin had stayed at your house for the remaining week of your 2 week vacation; your parents still having to get used to you, one, having ears and a tail, and two, having a boyfriend. Your mother accepted Seokjin quite easily and with open arms, considering that he was a decent young man. He had manners, he was funny, he  _ cooked _ , and most of all... He made you happy. Your father, however, had needed some convincing. After a little dispute of you shouting at him for being rude and dragging Jin out of the room, he had apologized and finally just accepted that Seokjin was part of the family now. Why he didn't exactly like him, you were still unsure. But, after having addressed it he had managed to change his view on the boy for the sake of his daughter. 

Slowly having accumulated more and more stress while studying diligently and trying to spend equal amounts of time with Jin and friends, you had started focusing more on your studies. As much as you hated not being able to spend much time with Jin, he understood. He had started doing the same thing. 

As you started only being able to spend (barely) two hours together after  hours of studies, which mainly consisted of sleeping anyway, you found your scent on him dwindling. It made you feel uneasy, but as both of you were tired while cuddling together, you couldn't find it in you to disrupt his sleeping by trying to scent mark him enough to last more than 3 Days. On days that you were both studying, you'd both study in the same room, occasionally looking up from the stack of books surrounding you to check up on the other. Seokjin especially liked glancing at you as you bit your lip thoughtfully before jotting down a note to ask him about later, or when you would get uninterested in the book and would start doodling on your notepad before muttering to yourself to focus. He liked seeing your focused state, but not as much as you. You were going to state it plainly. 

He was hot when he was working. 

Clear, and simple, as that. He looked so focused when he was studying, his brows furrowed in concentration. Sometimes he'd bite or lick his lower lip in frustration, and you'd have to use everything within you  _ not _ to chuck the book out of the window. 

It was one of those days where you finished your studying earlier than Jinnie, so you found yourself walking over to him. He read through the massive book settled in his lap, eyes drooping slightly. Your heart wrenched as you saw his tired state. Taking initiative, you lightly took the book from him, smiling softly at his whine of protest. "What're you doing? I need to study." He muttered, barely putting up a fight. "You have to take a break, sweetheart. Just get a few hours sleep, m'kay?" You cooed, brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes. He nodded tiredly, his eyes closing as he leaned against your shoulder. You smiled affectionately at him, kissing the side of his temple and closing your eyes. You chuckled when he took your hand, intertwining your fingers and snuggling further into your shoulder. When you finally fell asleep, you found the smile of a certain someone etched into the back of your eyelids. 

The next morning you woke up with your arms wrapped around Jin's torso, legs intertwined and face pressed into the crook of his neck. You sighed when the bell rang for the first hours of the day, but nonetheless you got up to get dressed and to do your test. 

A few hours later, you were in the Great Hall. And you found that sitting with the other boys while you ate was _somewhat_ stress relieving. They were moody and irritated, which made their bickering all the more entertaining (you almost choked when _Hoseok_ , of all people, shouted at Jungkook for trying to steal his food). Although, when you saw Seokjin leaving with a 7th year girl, your stomach dropped and you felt sick. Of course, you trusted Seokjin.

Why wouldn't you? 

It was just that you didn't trust whoever he was with. Excusing yourself from the table, you slowly made your way after the duo, who you saw moving up the stairs towards the bathrooms. You could hear their voices faintly as you creeped behind the bathroom wall, looking past it sneakily. It seemed that the 7th year just so happened to be Yoon Jieung, the one who had confronted you in the cafeteria weeks prior. The conversation seemed heated, and Jieung must've said something because just as Jin was about to answer she lunged forward, kissing him harshly. 

Your heart wrenched as Jin seemed to overcome his shock to push her away harshly, eyes wide. 

Jieung was looking past Seokjin now, at your already tear stained face. Jin was about to start cussing her out but instead turned to follow her gaze, the realization of the situation hitting him straight in his gut. Within a matter of seconds, Jin watched the warmth drain from your eyes, turning into something that made him want to trap you in his arms and to tell you you'd be okay. 

But he had a feeling you wouldn't let him. 


	14. Darkness Before the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, so good. 
> 
> Guys, there's only three chapters left aaaaaaaaah ;(   
> I don't know if I'm happy or sad lol   
> Also. More editing. Yay.

"Y/N, it's not what you think—" I tried reaching for you but you had already stormed off, leaving me there to lower my arm in disappointment. The pain on your face replayed before my eyes, and I had to shut them to stop myself from crying. I was the cause of that pain...

Jieung scoffed, walking toward me with a smirk on her face and a glint in her eyes. Slowly, she put her hands on my chest, fixing the shirt as if there was something to fix. 

"Now that she's out of the picture, why don't I show you something?" She whispered, standing on the tips of her toes to whisper into my ear. Her breath fanned across my neck, sending an unwelcome shiver down my spine. With a barely audible growl I grabbed her wrist, throwing it off harshly. 

"You..." Jieung pulled back slightly at the look in my eyes, but I couldn't care to notice. "You better stay away from everyone and anyone around me. That includes Y/N." I snarled, pushing her away to run after you. 

Halfway down the corridor, I stopped running. I slid down the side of the wall slowly, my knees finally giving in after the running. I rested my elbows on my legs, running my fingers through my hair with a shaky breath. The pain hit me in sobs, face hidden between my legs. Why did she do it? Why did you have to see it like that? Why did I have to hesitate to push her away? 

Why? 

It had been two days already, and you were still avoiding me. Dodging me in the hallways, avoiding eye contact in classes. You had even gone so far as to shove past me when you had accidentally fallen into me while moving to your next class. Everytime I see your back, I'll try my best to reach you in time, calling your name and reaching for you. But you'll turn heel within seconds, running away and leaving me in the middle of the school panting and looking like an idiot. But I tried nonetheless. I walked up the steps to the male dormitories, shoulders slumped and feet dragging. Groaning, I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. 

"Seokjin hyung? You okay?" Jungkook asked, standing by the side of my bed. With a smile, I opened one of my eyes to look at the maknae. "I'm fine, Kookie. Just tired." 

"... Is it because of Y/N?" Namjoon asked, turning to look at me from his bed, where Hobi was leaning over Yoongi's shoulder to watch him, giving him barely any space to sit. Shaking my head, I sighed. 

"Why don't you just talk to her, then?" Jimin piped up with a soft voice. Jungkook gave me a quick squeeze of reassurance before heading off to his bed to get comfortable, Taehyung joining him after being shooed away by Jimin, who was playing rock, paper, scissors against Namjoon. "It's not so easy, Jimin-ah... She's avoiding me like crazy. I'd have to, quite literally, catch her, first." I muttered, eyes closed once again. Jimin sighed as he lost yet another match against Joon. "Just keep trying, hyung. It'll work out eventually." Taehyung said with an encouraging, warm boxy smile. 

The next morning, I decided to take the leap. I saw you sitting relatively close to the Womping Willow, your head tilted to the side. "Can we talk?" 

You flinched at the sound of my voice, andI had to stop myself from biting down on my tongue. When did shit go south? 

"I just remembered I have homework to do." You muttered before getting up and trying to walk away from me. I grabbed your wrist, pulling you toward me with pleading eyes. "Please, Y/N. Just give me 30 minutes of your time. Later tonight? Please?" I was ready to get down on my knees and straight up beg, but thankfully you finally gave in with a sigh. "Fine, Jin. Thirty minutes only."I nodded quickly, giving you a time frame and place. 

It was 11:30 when you arrived. I had been doubting that you'd show, but thankfully you did. As soon as you came to stand in front of me, I felt the nerves building. One wrong move, and everything would be over. 

"Right then, Seokjin. Explain yourself." You said with a hint of hurt in your voice, eyes wavering for a second. After a mini pep talk, I began:

"Someone had told me that Jieung had been spreading rumors that we were dating behind your back, and I wanted to address the situation myself. I dragged her out of the hall to talk privately without making a scene. When she saw you watching us, she kissed me because she knew it would make a mess. I'm really sorry for what happened, Y/N. But I would never, and I mean never, hurt you like that. Ever." 

You could see the desperation in my eyes, and slowly you walked closer before hugging me. I almost happy-relieved cried, but thankfully was able to bite back the tears and just enjoy the feeling of hugging you again. "I believe you, Jinnie. Don't let it happen again, okay?" With a chuckle, I nodded, breathing in your scent slightly. You chuckled, shaking your head before looking back with frightened eyes. 

"Is someone there?" You heard the guard from quite the ways away, and seeing the flower bed you tackled me, pushing us into cover. 

"Y— Yah! What're you—" 

"Shh!" You put your hand to my mouth, eyes pleading. I needed to distract myself from our sudden situation, you straddling my torso and my hands having gone to your waist subconsciously. I pulled your hand away, wanting to protest but within a matter of seconds you had already leaned down and pressed your lips to my own, my eyes going wide before slowly closing. As the guard left, you pulled away, gasping slightly. Relieved, you sighed before looking down at me. "That was close." 

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as you moved slightly, your legs causing slight friction. "Uh, Y/N, darling?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you please, kindly, remove yourself from my lap?" I asked with a slight smirk, unable to help myself. You gasped again, almost falling down at the speed you got up. Chuckling, I took your hand and we walked back to the castle. 

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, you hear me? I don't need to be embarrassed by Yoongi." You shivered, as if the thought was poison to your brain. I nodded, not resisting the urge to lean down and kiss your cheek reassuringly. "What was that for?" You asked with a light blush. 

Shrugging, I replied, "I missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I promise there's gonna be less and less angst leading up to our finale.   
> Just bare with me 😂👌🏻💕


	15. Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! ❤️❤️

You had arrived back at the Common Room, standing by the steps to your dorm with Jin holding your hands and refusing to let go. You watched each other intently before you walked forward, Seokjin's eyes following you closely. Quietly you wrapped your arms around his shoulders while rubbing your face against his cheek and neck. Once you felt that he had been scent marked enough, you pulled away to give him one last smile and a light, "Goodnight"; making your way up the stairs to your dorm. Before you could go much further though, Jin grabbed your hand to pull you back, bringing your face closer to his and pressing his lips to yours. When the shock subsided you leaned into the kiss, your hand making its way to his clothes, lightly tugging on it. His hands cupping your face kept you in place for as long as the kiss lasted but when he pulled away you whimpered, immediately clasping a hand over your mouth. He smirked, chuckling before heading off. "Goodnight, love." 

"Yeah, goodnight..." You said, heading up the stairs and almost falling over your own feet. You layed in your bed, staring at the ceiling with a blissful smile. 

The next day went by rather slowly considering you had been spending half of it revising your Muggle Studies, which you found harder than it could've been, having a certain someone on your mind. You were just about done when Jimin waltzed into the common room, taking to sitting next to you and nudging your shoulder. "Hey, Jiminie." You offered him a tired smile, leaning into him. "You and Seokjin hyung?" He questioned, trailing off. You chuckled, ruffling his hair playfully. He grinned, nodding as if to reinforce what you had already confirmed; his ship was sailing once more! He'd have to tell the rest of the maknae's. "Where  is Jin, actually? I haven't seen him around lately." 

"Oh he's been swamped in his books. He actually sent me out here to ask if you wanted to meet with him tomorrow?" "Yeah, sure of course. Relay this for me though, would you?" 

"Course, noona." Jimin gave you his Crescent-eyed smile, giving you the strange urge to pinch his cheeks. 

"Tell him to  take a break . It isn't healthy to overwork." 

"You got it, noona!" Jimin gave you a quick squeeze and cute goodbye before hurrying off, a distant " Kim Seokjin !" being heard from the stairs. You shook your head at the younger's antics before heading back to your room for some extra sleep. You woke up the next morning seeming a little happier than usual, a vast contrast from the last 2 days of doom and gloom. You were practically glowing. You put on your favorite pair of sneakers and jeans, putting on the blouse Seokjin had given you when you were still staying over at his house. Going down the steps 2 at a time, you were met with the one and only Kim Seokjin, looking handsome as ever. You grinned at him as he held out his hand for you to take, a warm smilon his face. You took his hand before getting pulled down and into his arm. With a breathy laugh you wrapped your arms around his waist, welcoming the hug. 

"I missed this so much..." He muttered, pressing his face into your hair. A moment later he kissed your cheek, slowly letting go. You scrunched your nose cutely, letting your hand drop to his and then intertwining your fingers. "How 'bout some ice-cream, hmm?" You suggested, looking at him with a bright smile. He nodded with a glint in his eyes before lightly pulling you out of the common room. You got your vanilla, Jin getting a rainbow ice cream because, "How dare you make me choose merely one flavor?" 

You enjoyed your time together, whether it be in a comfortable silence or in a heated chatter. At some point you were leaning against a tree with Seokjin sitting between your legs, your arms hanging over his shoulder. He played with your hands cutely, sighing contently. You smiled, excited for the trip in your year that would start tomorrow (Sat) and end on Sunday. With a kiss to his head, he leaned further into you and closed his eyes. 


	16. Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating the end of this series 😂. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter :)  
> (please excuse any and all errors lol)

You and everyone else in your year had to get up early in order to get to Jeju Island on time, at 8am. If you had to wake up at 4am on any other day, you'd decapitate anyone who just so much as nodded their heads at you, but today wasn't one of those days. Today was the day of your retreat before the final OWL exams. You were wearing a hoodie that exposed your stomach, jeans, and sneakers. You were also wearing clip on earings, deciding to look your best for this outing. 

You packed your clothes in a mini rug-sack, piling onto the train excitedly with the rest of your year. Seokjin had messaged you to tell you that he was waiting for you in one of the compartments near the middle of the train and to just check for him. You had replied back within a few minutes, loading your baggage onto the train and heading off to find you boyfriend. You were probably halfway to the middle of the train when you were dragged into one of the compartments, almost falling over. You looked up to find Ryung Jooeun and her posse of asshole friends, including Yoon Jieung. You should've known that they were in league with each other. Scoffing, you stood straighter, noticing the girls circling around you to trap you. "What now?" You asked, venom lacing youe tone as you subtly reached for your wand. 

"Come back to harras me?  Again ?" You growled, boring a hole into Jooeun's head. 

"No, actually. Just to teach you a lesson, since you never seem to learn..." Just before you could fight back they overwhelmed you, Jieung casting  Expelliarmus and breaking your wand. Jooeun's posse grabbed you while she tightened another collar on your neck. Snarling, she and her friends rushed out of the door and locked it behind them, leaving you to rot. 

Seokjin checked his watch, sighing and leaving his compartment to look for you. Why he saw some of Jooeun's minions snickering he confronted them, and was able to find you pretty quickly. You were clutching your broken wand in your hand, the other balled into a shaky fist. You looked up at him, tear stained face hard. He could tell immediately that it was angry tears, and that you wanted to make your bones, although he knew you'd try to be the better person and not stoop to their level. 

He crouched down, frowning at the scratch marks by yet another collar. He removed it quite easily, guessing that because you couldn't see what you were doing you couldn't actually get the collar off. He pulled you into his shoulder, letting you cry for a few minutes abd dragging you back to his compartment. He let you lay on his lap for the rest of the ride, running his hands through your hair and watching you sleep lovingly. 

When you arrived, you had the largest smile on your face, breathing in the fresh air with a grin. "Time to draw for rooms!" Mr. Han declared, shushing those who decided whooping and screaming would do them good. "I trust you all enough to allow mixed gender rooming, so don't prove me wrong, yeah?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted back. You drew your number: #2030. You checked Seokjin's, but your numbers were different. When you found out that Jieung had the same room as his, #2356, you walked up to her, boring holes into the back of her head before pocketing her draw and switching it out for your own. 

"Jinnie! We got the same number!" 

"What? No you didn't." Jieung snorted. With a visibly pained smile, you pulled Seokjin toward you and lifted your draw. "You're mistaken, snake. We'll leave first." Seokjin tried not to laugh but let slip a little giggle, happy that you were finally able to bite back. 

Heading to your room you started unpacking, gaping at the view you had from your room, able to see the swimming pool and bar. Seokjin lazily hopped onto his bed, a content sigh leaving his lips. You turned around at the sound, smiling before smacking his leg. "Yah! You have to help unpack." You giggled as he pouted at you, screaming slightly when he pulled you onto his stomach with a seductive smirk. He leaned in, kissing you slowly and chasing after you when you pulled away. 

He whined as you laughed, pushing yourself off of him and flicking his head. "Fine. If we're not unpacking now we can later, but you have to come swim with me. The other's are already in the pool." 

He sighed nodding. "Alright, I'll meet you downstairs. No funny business!" You chuckled, having put your swimwear underneath your clothes you stripped quickly. Grabbing a towel and sunscreen, you practically ran to the pool. Putting on some sunscreen and throwing your towel on one of the chairs, you hopped into the pool with a small squeal. Splashing around in the water you didn't notice Seokjin coming outside. You  also  didn't notice how both guys and gals were ogling, surprised at his toned chest and legs for days. You chuckled slightly when he walked over as if he was strutting on a runway, throwing his towel next to yours and dipping his feet into the water. Sitting on the edge by the steps into the pool, leaning back as he watched you act all cute in the water. 

Giggling, you waddled over to him and tugging at the hem of his swimming trunks you made a pouty face at him. "You're just gonna leave me to my own devices?" You questioned, smiling at him enticingly. He cupped your face with a smile before pushing you back into the water with a laugh. "Aish, you brat." He hissed affectionately, watching you come back up from the water, hair sticking to your face. You confirmed that you were the luckiest person on earth when you heard Seokjin's windshield wiper like laugh echoing throughout the swimming pool. With a smirk you pushed your hair back, grabbing his hands and pulling him into the pool with a cackle. He squealed as he went under, coming up with his hair covering his eyes. You giggled slightly, walking up to him and brushing away his hair. With a smile he pulled you closer, that same seductive smile on his face. Slowly he leaned down, but puttting your finger to his lips before they could touch your own it was your turn to smirk. "We're in public, you perv." He held his heart, feigning offense. And then just as you started feeling bad he pushed you back under the water. You came back up and had a full on wrestling match before the teacher asked everyone to get back to their rooms before dinner. 

Back in your room, you went to dry your hair first and to get dressed, opting to wear one of Jin's loose hanging t's; having snatched it from his suitcase. Coming out of the bathroom you told Jin to go dry his hair. Turning around he started: "Y/N have you seen my—" He stopped halfway through his questioning to stand and gape at you. He could just barely see your pair of shorts, eyes roaming unintentionally. "Oh, your shirt? Sorry, I didn't know you'd want to wear it." You said moving to go and change. "What? No it's alright, you look good." Snickering you pecked his cheek.

"Go get ready before we don't manage to get any food." He nodded with a smile, sneaking in a proper kiss with a sly smile and evading of a punch. 

That night after dinner you went back to the room in high spirits, but worn out from the days events. You completely ignoted the bed you had on the left side of the room, managing to squeeze in with Seokjin by laying on top of him. Despite the little mishap earlier that morning, you could conclude that today was the best day of your life. You'd even told Seokjin you were happy to spend the best day of your life with him. When Jin heard your breathing even out, he smiled. 

"I'm sure that will change soon...". 


	17. Best Day of Your Life

Your last week of school having finally arrived, you couldn't help but feel a bit sad. You would have to get the rest of Bangtan's numbers before you left. You'd make it your sole mission to start a group chat with everyone. 

The week went by quickly, the only times of which you enjoyed being the time you spent with Jin and the rest of the guys. Your favorite night was by far the one before your last day: 

You were sitting between Jin's legs, his arms around your waist and your head resting against his chest underneath his chin. With a smile you nodded intently at Hoseok's story, enjoying all the energy he had. You and Seokjin were evidently tired, you trying your best not to close your eyes in fear of falling asleep. Seokjin hadn't cracked any dad jokes at all within the whole 2 hours you and your friends had been sitting in the common room by the fire. 

"Y/N noona, have you been sleeping at all? You don't look too hot." Seokjin glared at Taehyung, Jimin taking the opportunity to smack the latter over the head. "Stop flirting with my ship, you tiger!" He snarled, a small wrestling match breaking out. You giggled tiredly, snuggling into Seokjin's chest to reassure him that he was safe. He squeezed your waist lightly, kissing your temple before settling down comfortably. "Don't listen to Taehyung hyung, noona. You look fine." Jungkook said, flashing you his bunny smile. You smiled at him tiredly. With a breathy chuckle Seokjin started playing with your fingers, looking at them over your head with loving eyes. You didn't seem to notice how he was playing with one finger specifically, you just guessed that there was something about it that he liked? A bit later and you managed to get the best vocalists in the group, of which were Taehyung, Jimin, Seokjin and Jungkook; to sing you a song before you went to bed. 

You smiled at the thought, the teacher shouting at you to focus on finishing your test paper. Meeting up in the Great Hall, you ran over to where you saw some of the guys already eating or dishing up food. 

"Hey, you okay?" Yoongi asked, a bit surprised at the sudden hug. You were already fighting off tears, sad about having to leave later tomorrow morning. You hugged everyone that was there, managing to choke out the question you wanted to ask. "Uh, I need your numbers. You guys can't get rid of me so easily." Laughing, Jungkook managed to give you all of their numbers without having to hug you and tell you it'll be fine. You ate with the guys after Seokjin had finally arrived, supposedly having to plan some surprise that everyone kept snickering about but for the life of you you couldn't figure out for who it was, or what it was for that matter. 

Back in the common room, you stood by your steps, refusing to let him go. "I can't let you go, Jinnie. My heart might just break." You pouted, clinging to him just a bit tighter. He let out affectionate laughter before prying your arms off of him. "Trust me, sweetheart. You won't have to wait long." You whined but accepted the kiss he placed on the tip of your nose and then your lips. He smiled, ushering you up the stairs to get some sleep. You'd need it. 

Early the next morning, at around 5 or 6am he sneaked into your room, throwing one of his hoodies at you. "Get up, beautiful. I have something to tell you." He said excitedly. You went after him tiredly, rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand as he dragged you along, making sure you didn't dive down the stairs. You got outside and had to squint to see where you were going, the sunrise blinding. 

"Wow, Seokjin. This is—" Turning around to look at him you could only fall silent, mouth falling open when you saw the small blue box. You looked up at him teary eyed, covering your mouth to hide any sobs when he slowly got on one knee, opening the box to give way to a  very  expensive looking diamond ring: 

"Y/N... You're a  Dope person, and  I Need U in my life. If I had to, I would  Run to the end of the world to be with you. Your affection and love has me  Burning Up , my love for you growing like a raging  (Fire).  You've been with me through the  Blood Sweat & Tears , and even then you never turned your back to me, no matter how ugly I look when crying. Even if you might not know it, you've got the  Best of Me.  When people hurt and attacked you, telling you about how different you were, you said  So What ? You said 'Who cares if I'm different? I will be loved and love as any ordinary human being.' You're the cause of my  Euphoria , and know how to  Make It Right.  I like to think of myself as your  Anpanman ... And I will rescue you from any  Danger you might find yourself in. Whether it be in the present or future. When I'm with you,  I'm Fine , and I have no worries in the world. At first I was just a  Boy With Luv , waiting to share that love with someone, and here I find myself; a  Boy in Luv.  You're my favorite  Filter , and our love is  Louder than bombs  ever could be. We're best  Friends , and you will always remain my friend and soulmate.  Don't Leave Me for anyone else, because I know what we have isn't  FAKE LOVE , because my love for you runs as deep as my  DNA , and will forever  Stay Gold .

"Y/N Y/L/N... Would you make me the happiest man in the universe, and marry me?" 


	18. Epilogue

You looked at your wedding pictures fondly, a smile gracing your lips. They were taken 3 years ago, and you couldn't believe it. You were now 21 and living to the fullest with your magnificent husband, Kim Seokjin. When arms slithered around your waist, you chuckled, leaning back against his back and breathing him in. "Reminiscing?" He asked curiously. You smiled, nodding and humming in response before turning around in his arms, wrapping your arms around his torso and leaning on his chest. He laughed, leaning in to kiss your forehead gently. 

"Of course you are, you old grandma." You hit his arm playfully, laughing as he pulled a pained a face. "That makes you a grandpa." 

Jin gasped over dramatically, smiling happily at you. "I guess it does... I'm handsome though, what do you have going for you?" He screamed as you chased him around your shared home, finally tackling him onto the couch. Giggling, you kissed him and just layed there. You both lay in comfortable silence before your alarm went off. Sighing, you got up. 

"Resume cuddles later?"

"Resume cuddles later." You confirmed with a smile. 

Finally, you arrived. "Nayoung, your parents are here!" Your 2 year old's teacher, Mrs. Lee called out. 

"Eomma! Appa!" Your cute fluff ball called out excitedly, running over to you and hugging you happily. You laughed. "Nayoung-ssi! You cutey, I missed you!" 

"Missed too! Appa!" Your daughter rushed out of your arms, giggling wildly as her father scooped her up into his arms, littering her face with kisses. "How was school, Fluff ball?" Seokjin asked, walking to the car with a massive smile on his face. Chuckling, you bowed to Mrs. Lee before walking after your family. 

You had just finished cooking with Jin, sitting at the table and digging into your dinner. "Food yummy!" Nayoung said with a grin. You smiled at her, wiping the side of her mouth gently. "Is that so? We'll make this again Friday, okay?" Your daughter nodded quickly. While Jin did dishes you played with Nayoung, hoping to tire her out before 08:30 pm. She squealed loudly as you tickled her, screaming into your ears. With a laugh, you stopped. 

It was just before 08:45 and Nayoung had finally fallen asleep. Quickly, you joined Seokjin on the couch, snuggling into his side with a content sigh. "She has  so  much energy. Do they feed her something?" He asked as you snuggled into his side, a smile gracing his lips at the sight. With a breathy laugh, you shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe we should ask." Jin laughed, nodding. Before you could realize, it was 10:27 pm and there was crying. Jin gently got up. When he came back, he had a sniffling Nayoung in his arms. 

"Nightmare?" You questioned. Jin nodded sleepily. You opened your arms, Nayoung quickly falling onto your chest as Jin reajusted himself onto the couch. He made a small space between the two of you for your Fluff Ball. She fell between the two of you, easily drifting off to sleep, your husband not far behind. You smiled gently as you kissed Nayoung and then Seokjin. You loved them both with all your heart, that was obvious. You'd give the world for them. 

A smile gracing your lips, you fell asleep happy, content and full of love for the people laying beside you. 

THE END 

———————————————————


	19. Authors notes and thanks

Damn, this was a long one  😂 . I just wanna say thank you for reading this 18.7k long fic, I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking with through the semi irregular updates and everything in between. It was a great 3 months :). 

Thank you to those who might've commented, thank you to those who left kudos and of course to anyone and everyone who read this mess! 

Stay tuned for other stories to come  ❤️


	20. Future update plans

So, now that My Epiphany has ended (💔), lemme give you a heads up to the next couple of update plans! 

P.S. Not every one of the stories are gonna be a Hybrid!AU. :)

Next up will be Yoongi's story, and I already have a small outline for that. After Yoongi's story is finished I'll be finishing up Hobi's And Then we Fell, although some things might change due to editing. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
